This device relates to an apparatus for feeding paper; more particularly, it relates to a continuous form pinwheel adaptable to feed paper to collators, folders and interlevers, and other machines where registration can be maintained by pinwheels.
In the manufacture of paper feeding machines and the like, one of the most important parts to be constructed is the pinwheel. It is the pinwheel which drives or progresses the paper through such a machine. Because of its important function, it is imperative that the pinwheel be very accurately formed; otherwise, the paper forms being fed may become damaged or misaligned or the machine may become fouled.
Due to the nature of the particular application of feeding paper forms, no or little lubricant of any type may be used, as the particular lubricant used would be deposited on the paper surface being fed, creating an unsightly and unacceptable smear on the paper. Thus, current pinwheels present the problem of a short life and expensive manufacture.
In prior paper feeding machines, the operable pinwheels were prepared through a very laborious, tedious and expensive operation. They are generally made of a cast iron block into which small holes are bored as cylinders. Into these small holes metal pins are secured. These pins are machined to the desired size, shaped insofar as was possible to form the desired teeth required to fit into the openings of the perforated forms to feed the progression of the forms through the machine. This method of forming the pinwheel is very unsatisfactory, it being very difficult to manufacture the pinwheels according to specifications, and very costly because of the time and labor required.